


marigolds

by aizensosuke



Series: the dreamers and the lovers [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, Knotting, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: rangiku helps kira through his heat and reflects on how much she cares about him.





	marigolds

Matsumoto Rangiku knows what the heavy, sweet scent of marigold lacing through the interior of the apartment means as she waits on the couch, her head tipped back against the cushions and her eyes fixed on the ceiling. The first time she ever encountered Kira Izuru’s heat scent had been on the skin of another man, the one who partnered with him through his first heat and came away from the experience with the floral perfume surrounding him for days after. Perhaps she had known as early as then that part of her, however small and distant it might have been at that age, wanted him.

That small part of her had not spoken up when Ichimaru Gin swept in ahead of her and stole Kira’s heart. She should have stopped him. Even if she could call Gin her friend once— her very  _ best _ friend, the one she entrusted with all of her secrets— there was a trepidation that came each time she thought about how easy it would be to break Kira’s heart. His cynical nature and jaded personality did not mean anyone could treat him cruelly and callously without wounding him, and Gin could say crueler things still.

Of course, Gin had broken Kira’s heart. He broke hers, too, in a different but very sharply keen way. She knew Gin was growing distant from her, though she took it in the way some alphas get just before they claim a mate, a distance born out of possessive need and desire, wanting to wrap their mate up in their arms and their scent and no one else’s. Not that Gin ever seemed the warm and toasty type; he was affection with Kira in public but he was hardly the doting alpha she would have thought an omega like Kira would attract.

How could he not? How could such a beautiful man with such a tiny smile, who wore such a look of utter misery, not attract an alpha desperate to fill his life with only sunlight and joy? She remembers Kira from their childhood— she was a few years older, but the pack children always played together and she fancied herself a proctor of the younger betas and omegas even then. She remembers Kira’s smiles, Kira’s laughter, the gutted expression on his face when he came upon his dead parents, slain by a hunter’s bullet.

It was rare of Kira to smile after that, and certainly not like he had when they were younger. He grew older, grew pale and tired and serious and withdrew so much that Rangiku was maybe relieved when someone like Gin was able to get him to open up even if only a little, for small amounts at a time. She should have known Gin would break Kira, because Gin breaks everything he touches, ruins everything he holds dear.

Hadn’t he told her that himself when they first met? Of course he had. Told her to be wary of him, to know he wasn’t fuzzy and kind and gentle. That he was a monster.

Rangiku grew used to the scent of rotting marigolds, and she hated herself for it.

But now, she tilts her head and listens, and she can just hear the sound of Kira’s humming over everything else, a melancholic tune that pulls at her heartstrings. His pre-heat has been an interesting time; Rangiku found herself neatening up  _ his _ apartment while he built himself a nest in his room, keeping her firmly out of that space until he was ready for her to see it. She cleaned the living room and the kitchen in response to his sweet pheromones, made sure there was food she could easily reach, and then she waited.

She also had a confrontation with Renji and  _ maybe _ fanned her own scent a little too strongly right in his face, but so be it. Rangiku has been told by plenty of pack omegas that her scent is an attractive one, the woodsmoke burning the noses of alphas who never know to stay out of her way while it warms and soothes the omegas in her presence.

Part of her hopes Kira feels the same, because it isn’t like she can turn it off now.

She hears water sloshing around in the tub and lifts her head slowly off of the cushions, her ears perked for any small change in sound. The humming has stopped, but she hears the soft sound of bare feet landing on the bath mat just in front of the bathtub and her heart picks up just a bit, thudding softly against her ribs as she listens to what must be Kira drying himself off. He’s done with his bath, then.

“Matsumoto-san?” He calls out to her following the click of the bathroom door opening and Rangiku holds her breath, waiting. “We can go to my bedroom now, if you want.”

The speed with which she finds her feet is frankly embarrassing, but Rangiku ignores it and instead closes the distance between them, finding Kira waiting for her in front of the bathroom door. He’s ethereal, his pale hair soft and damp still, his skin a lovely perfume of marigold and other flowers, ones that compliment his own natural scent and make him smell all the more enticing. He looks soft to the touch and her hands twitch with the desire to stroke his too-white skin, watch it run with goosebumps beneath her fingers.

She also wants to feed him until his slender frame gains the weight it should already naturally have, until the color in his cheeks is high and his eyes are glittering with good health. But she’ll settle for this, for now, and see if he lets her have more.

“O-oh.” Kira leans back against the wall and she watches a soft flush rise in his cheeks, her breath catching at the way his pale lashes flutter. “Your scent is so strong.”

“Blame that on Abarai,” she admits, looking him up and down. Instead of clothing, Kira only brought a robe into the bathroom with him it appears— And the fabric is thin white, translucent, the sunlight spilling in through the hall window making it so she can see the shape of his body beneath, the flush of his skin from the bath. “I had to make a point.”

The way Kira looks at her from beneath his hair and his lashes, from beneath his heavy lids, makes her gut feel hot. “You made the point well, I think. All I can smell is you.”

Her eyes flicker toward the vulnerable, bared skin of his throat. “I’m glad to hear that.”

A faint whine rises in Kira’s throat and he tilts his head back against the wall, baring himself to her, a silent offering that she wants to stalk forward and claim. But she doesn’t; Kira has been handled too roughly in the past, and Rangiku is here to handle him gently, and tenderly, and to show him everything he should have been privy to in the past.

She’s here to show him how Gin should have treated him in the first place.

Rangiku takes him by the wrist instead, reveling in the gentle confusion in his eyes as she brings his fingers up to her mouth, kissing his knuckles delicately. “You are so beautiful,” she breathes, smiling when Kira flushes and ducks his head. “I’m so lucky to be here with you. I’m going to take good care of you, Izuru, I promise.”

He links his fingers with hers and nods, swallowing hard. “Thank you, Matsumoto-san.”

“Rangiku,” she corrects him. “Now, why don’t you take me to your nest?”

“Okay. Rangiku.” He smiles at her, almost shyly, and it makes her heart stutter. “I’m. I’m glad you’re here with me, too. Taking care of me.”

_ Oh, darling… _

She knows, logically, that Gin has rutted Kira through more heats than she even knows about, but Gin kept all of the details to himself and never bragged the way most alphas tended to do, so Rangiku has no idea what to expect. There are some aspects she does; the curtains are pulled so the space feels smaller, darker, more secure and comfortable. Kira’s scent is heavy in the room, meaning he’d rolled through his nest after being satisfied with its construction to assure it would smell like him, would draw her further in.

As if she really needs to be coaxed.

The nest itself is soft fabrics, silks and satins that are going to feel comfortable against his heat-sensitive skin. She doesn’t expect the jewel tones, the deep reds and blues, the greens and purples. Kira lets go of her hand to close the door but otherwise stands immobile, hands clasped in front of him, head down, waiting for her inspection.

It’s lush and soft and looks lovely to lay in. She can see the layers of sheets, the heavy comforters to keep them warm and chase away the winter chill.

“Very pretty, Izuru,” she murmurs, and his head rises quickly, one pale blue eye peeking up at her. “It’s so  _ pretty, _ look at all the colors. You’ll look lovely against them.”

Kira nibbles on his lower lip before smiling quickly. “Thank you, Rangiku.”

“Can I undress you so you can get in?” she asks, watching his nervous fingers fiddle with the sash of his robe. “You’ve tied it in a neat little bow. Let me unwrap you.”

“Okay.” It looks like it takes a lot of effort for Kira to tuck his hands behind his back.

It feels like it takes  _ years _ to close the distance between them, her fingers quick as they unknot the sash in his robe and pull the thin cotton loose from his skin. Kira is too thin, but she can spend his entire heat spoiling him with sweets and rich foods if she wants. It doesn’t detract from his beauty; the cream pale skin begging to be licked, the golden curls at the apex of his thighs hiding his slick folds from view but she can smell his arousal, the evidence of his heat. She doesn’t have to touch him directly for his nipples to harden, pale pink that she wants to lick and suck until they’re flushed red.

His thigh is soft when she caresses it, smiling when he shivers and whines softly. “So good for me, Izuru, you’re so beautiful. Go ahead and get in your nest while I undress.”

He nods and walks across the room, slipping down onto the futon with its pillows and sheets, pure luxury, while she quickly removes her clothing. The loose slouchy fabric was meant to keep her comfortable while her body went through its natural reactions to Kira’s sweet pre-heat scent and it’s helped, but only so much. Only just enough.

Kira stretches out in his nest, luxuriating in it like a cat and she stutters at the sight of it, and something primal coils in her chest at the sight.  _ Mine, _ she thinks even though it’s not true. Not yet. But God, she  _ wants _ it to be true. She wants Kira to be all hers.

He blinks up at her and she resumes her motions, kicking her underwear to the side and waiting for him to beckon to her before she steps into his nest and kneels down amidst all the softness. His eyes are everywhere at once and his face flushes a sweet pink before he half-hides his face in a pillow, reaching out to touch her arm.

It’s a clear invitation, so Rangiku takes it. She lies down next to him and holds her arms out, and Kira makes an excited little noise before burrowing in against her, his head resting on her breasts, his breath warm against her skin while she runs her hands up and down his bare back. He’s warm and just as soft as she imagined, and he makes a soft little keening noise when she runs her nose along his cheek.

“You smell so pretty,” she tells him, and he does. It’s like lying in a bed of flowers in the warm spring sun, and she gasps when Kira nuzzles her chest gently.

“You smell like firewood,” he says, and she nods because she knows that, combing her fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of his face so she can see him clearly. “It makes me feel warm. Like when we lie around the fire all summer long.”

His voice is quiet, hesitant but she rewards him for his effort, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I’m glad I can be a positive association for you, darling.”

“Of course.” Kira looks up at her, teeth dragging over his lower lip. “Rangiku?”

“Hmm?” She slips her fingers beneath his chin and tilts it up, dragging her thumb over his lip, smoothing out the small indents left by his teeth.

Watching his eyelids flutter with even such a small touch is a thrill. “Can I have a kiss?”

_ You poor thing. _ “Of course you can. You don’t have to ask for that. Not from me.”

Did he have to ask Gin? If she finds out he had to ask Gin, she’s going to hunt Gin down and skin him alive just to ensure he suffers half as much as Kira has.

She kisses him before he can say anything else, and Kira’s mouth is soft and yielding against her own, his lips moving eagerly against her own as he presses his body up against hers. Her hand cups the back of his neck, keeping him as close as she can, listening to the little eager noises that spill around their kisses, that she tries to taste as they tumble from his lips. Is he touch-starved? He feels like it, the way he fervently clings to her, his legs tangling with her own as his fingers dig into her shoulders.

Maybe he’ll squeeze so hard he leaves marks. Wouldn’t that be thrilling? To carry a mark on her skin of Kira’s need and desire, of his want for her?

“Easy, baby.” She breaks the kiss to trail gentle pecks along his jaw, down to his throat. His scent gland is so close to her nose that it feels like she has her face pressed into a flower bed, the sweetness of his pheromones making her brain feel soft, cottony. “Lie back and let me take care of you. You want me to, right?”

His skin warms under her hands, her fingers smoothing down his back, over the swell of his ass and around to his hips. It draws a whine from his throat and he presses himself against her, the curls of his pubic hair tickling her thigh. “Rangiku, alpha, please.”

“Oh, yes, omega.” Rangiku presses him down onto his back, unable to ignore the twitch in her cock when Kira’s thighs open for her automatically, spreading wide and inviting.

Her brain, perhaps, short circuits for just a moment at the sight of Kira naked for her, spread so wide for her, flushed pink folds visible to her eyes as she stares down at him. He’s swollen and wet; she can see the slick sheen along his slit and licks her lips, her breath coming in a soft little wheeze when Kira whines up at her. His thighs twitch apart farther and she can’t wait anymore, smoothing her hands over his hips.

“You’re so pretty, Izuru.” Her voice is thick with want and he blushes furiously, hiding behind his slim fingers. “Let me look at you, baby. I want to watch your face.”

She takes his wrists and kisses the thin skin over the tendons there, resting them gently on the pillows beside his head before leaning down to kiss him again. He rocks his body up against her and she groans softly at the way his hot, hot skin feels against hers. So needy, so desperate, asking so sweetly even without words. She licks into his mouth and nips at his lips until they’re swollen and wet, then trails her kisses further south.

His nipples are already hard so she doesn’t have to do much to tease them, rolling them between her teeth, laving over them with her tongue and sucking until Kira whines softly beneath her. Every little noise he makes goes straight to her cock until she’s desperately hard, but she hardly cares. What matters is Kira’s body, Kira’s pleasure.

When she runs her fingertips over his belly, he squirms. Intrigued, she does it again and he giggles, a faint huffy little noise that makes her heart beat faster. So she does it again and he’s louder, squirming under her, pushing gently at her hands.

“You have such a beautiful laugh.” At her words, he looks up, eyes wide. “I mean it, Izuru. I want to make you laugh all the time. It’s so pretty.”

He exhales shakily, fingers loosely curling in a lock of her hair. “Thank you, alpha.”

“Of course.” She dips her tongue in his belly button, laughing when he squirms. “I didn’t realize you were so ticklish. What wicked information.”

Kira pouts, and oh he’s so  _ pretty _ , so sweet and shy. “You’re going to  _ embarrass _ me.”

“I’d love to see someone try to laugh at you in front of me.” Her hands slide down the outside of his thighs, over and up the inside where the skin is softer and warmer, damp nearer his folds. “Do you want my mouth? I want to taste you, Izuru.”

“Yes  _ please _ .” He lifts his hips and gods, she can smell him. His sweet scent even thicker here, he’s so wet,  _ waiting _ for her to just lean forward, run her tongue over all of his sensitive flesh until he’s writhing with want and begging for more.

“Good boy.” She hitches his thighs up on her shoulders, watches his heavily lidded eyes as she leans forward and drags her tongue along the length of his slit.

She moans and Kira keens, the sounds twining together in the air as she closes her eyes so she can revel in the taste of him on her tongue. He’s as sweet as he smells and she presses her tongue between his folds, chasing the taste to his entrance, the muscle there throbbing with each insistent swipe of her tongue. When she tilts her head forward, her nose nudges up against his clit, hard and throbbing, slipping from beneath the hood. The barely-there brush must be enough because Kira moans, spreading his thighs wider.

He squeezes his own thighs in a death grip, fingers digging into his own fair skin until it bleaches a paler white beneath the force of his fingers. The effort it must be taking him to remain so open for her, so trusting, makes her heart swell. Rangiku is going to do right by him no matter how hard she has to work to do that.

When her tongue slides over his clit, Kira moans and arches toward her mouth, almost grinding himself against her face. Her own hands slide up to hold his hips down against the futon as she licks him, using the very tip of her tongue to trace little circles around his clit before giving it a gentle suck that draws a precious sound from his throat. The tip of it is hard and swollen and she closes her eyes, breathing in his scent, reveling in the taste of his arousal while Kira rocks against her mouth with hiccuping little moans.

With one finger, she tests the tightness of his entrance, humming thoughtfully at how easily the muscle gives and opens up for her. Omegas in heat are so much wetter, so much more open that it feels pitifully easy to press her finger in deeper, curling it up until she feels the change in texture along his inner walls. Slowly, she massages his g-spot until Kira cries out, his thighs trembling from the intense pleasure she pours over him.

“That’s good, Izuru,” she praises, and he whines and looks down at her, all kinds of desperation brimming in those beautiful blue eyes. “Are you going to open up like this around my cock? So sweet and tight? You feel so  _ empty, _ baby.”

He moans and throws his head back into the pillows when she adds a second finger, enjoying the slick wet slide as she fucks him open with her fingers. His muscles don’t tense once, don’t tighten except in reaction to the pleasure. With careful fingers, she pries his hands from his thighs so that he can relax, watching him go boneless with pleasure as she works her fingers deeper inside. Every thrust brings forth another little trickle of wetness, the petal pink folds of his cunt glistening with moisture.

And Rangiku is greedy, so she drags her tongue over his swollen flush, sucks his labia until Kira moans pitifully and rocks down on her fingers. Her tongue lashes over his clit and he gushes around her fingers even as his body tries to draw them in deeper.

“Rangiku, please.” He squirms when she hooks her fingers up sharply, drawing a choked noise from his throat. “Please, I just want you inside of me.  _ Please. _ ”

“I am inside of you.” She wiggles her fingers to remind him of this and giggles when he scoffs and scowls down at her. “You want my cock, baby? Is that what you mean?”

“Gods, yes.” Kira takes a deep breath and she watches as he slides a hand down carefully, oh so slowly, until he pulls his own folds apart with his fingers. “I’m… So wet, and I’m  _ empty _ and I need you. Please, Rangiku, please fuck me.”

Rangiku moans audibly and straightens, slowly pulling her fingers free. “If you ask me that prettily, then of course I’m going to give you what you want.”

“Thank you, alpha.” Kira flutters his lashes up at her, bites down on his lower lip.

He doesn’t have to touch her for her to be hard and aching for him but Kira still reaches out to do so, guiding her to where he’s wet and open and so, so empty that he looks like he might  _ die _ without her. He stretches around her— slowly, so slowly— and then she slides inside and Kira falls back against the futon, a stuttered little noise leaving his throat.

“That’s my boy.” Rangiku rubs a hand up and down his side, preening when Kira makes a weak little noise of affirmation up at her. “My beautiful, sweet Izuru.”

He grips her in velvety tightness as she thrusts inside of him, little back and forth motions of her hips to make sure she doesn’t hurt him but every thrust seems to rub up against something that makes him gasp, his toes curling and his feet kicking weakly at the futon. When her hips are flush against him, he stops moving and just looks up at her, panting softly, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Tenderly, she brushes it away and leans over to kiss him, whispering soft praise against his mouth.

“You feel so good.” Her hips give a little jerk and Kira keens, his legs coming to wrap around her waist, keeping her close to him. “How are you doing?”

It takes him a few tries to get out words instead of sounds, his chest rising and falling rapidly with each breath before he manages to speak. “I’m so f-full.” He squeezes around her and Rangiku gasps, eyes slamming shut at the tightness, the pressure. “M-more.”

“Oh yes.” She pulls out only a few centimeters and thrusts back in  _ hard, _ watching Kira writhe beneath her. “I’m going to give you everything I have.”

Every thrust into his tight but willing body makes pleasure burn hot and coil in her gut, her fingers digging into the pillows on either side of his head. Kira isn’t pale anymore, his skin pink with flush and damp with sweat, his lips parted around the sounds of his moans and soft cries as he digs his heels into her back. She lets him, not concerned if she bruises, too intent on slowly working him over, barely picking up the speed of her thrusts even when Kira whines and writhes beneath her, pleading for more with his beautiful eyes.

Instead, Rangiku trails her mouth over his throat, lapping over the side of his throat until Kira tilts his head, pressing his skin against her mouth and shivering all over when she drags her teeth over the spot. God, but she wants to  _ mark _ him, sink her teeth in deep, let the mark scar over pale white against Kira’s already pale flesh and let the entire pack know that Kira is loved, Kira is bonded, Kira has a mate who will kill to protect him.

_ Later, _ she thinks.  _ Izuru’s needs are more important right now. _

She nips at his scent gland, runs over it with her tongue and groans at the way his scent bombards her as a result. The slick wet noises between his thighs tell her just how excited he is, just how much he wants her, how every small touch is driving him crazy. When her fingers skitter down to nudge against the swell of his clit, Kira sobs and bucks against her wildly, legs tightening as if trying to pull her deeper inside of himself.

“Bad position,” she tells him, and Kira blinks up at her, flushed with arousal. “It’s going to be weird to knot you like this. Can you roll over onto your side for me?”

When she pulls out, Kira whines at her but does as asked, pulling a knee up against his chest and looking up at her as if seeking praise. She kisses him, smoothes her hand over his mound and slips her fingers inside of him just to feel how wet he is, how hot. Then she blankets his back with her chest, pulls him back against her and guides herself back inside, shivering at how he flexes and tightens around her, desperate to hold her inside. It’s easy to fuck him like this, too, because she has the muscles for it and Kira makes soft, pitiful little noises as he presses his ass against the cradle of her hips.

“So good for me, Izuru.” She cups a hand over his mound so she can stroke his clit in time with her thrusts, feeling the way his inner muscles grip her desperately. “You’re so close.”

“Rangiku.” He twists his head around to look at her and she kisses him, catching his lower lip between her teeth and nibbling on it as she rocks deeper inside of him.

When he comes, he’s suddenly a vice around her and she groans into his mouth, pressing herself against him as she feels her own orgasm riding up inside of her. The way his muscles milk her cock brings her, and she holds herself as tight to his body as she can, feeling her knot swelling slowly inside of him. Kira makes little hiccuping noises as it does, his head falling against the pillow as he heaves, trying to catch his breath.

A low, satisfied growl rumbles up in her throat and she mouths at the back of his neck, feeling suddenly tired as she comes down from the high of fucking and knotting her omega. Kira’s sweet heat scent is heavy in the room but so is the scent of her musk, and the combination brings a drowsy smile to her lips as she lays back down against the futon, her arms locked around Kira’s middle to keep him as close as she can.

When his hand lands on her arm, she lifts her head a little. “Rangiku? Was that good for you? I didn’t really do anything, I just laid here, and—”

“It was wonderful.  _ You’re _ wonderful.” She licks a hot stripe along his shoulder and laughs when he shivers, pressing delicate kisses along his shoulder blade. “I had so much fun with you, Izuru. Getting to take care of you so carefully made me very happy.”

“Oh.” Kira brings one of her hands up to his face, nuzzling into it like a sweet puppy asking for affection. “I’m glad, then. I wanted to do something, but I was so overwhelmed.”

_ Baby boy, _ she thinks fondly. “I’ll teach you how to do all sorts of things when my knot goes down, if you want. And I’ll make you come a half dozen more times, too.”

“That would be nice,” Kira murmurs, his polite words almost massacred by how flustered he sounds, how hot his cheek feels against her palm.

Rangiku chuckles and hugs him tighter against her, petting a hand down his side and thinking again that she needs to fill him with as much food as possible so he can gain back some of the weight he’s obviously lost since Gin left, since his parents died. Poor thing needs to be as healthy as possible, and she has every intention of making sure he realizes that during his heat. Maybe further than that, if he allows it.

The thought makes her heart flutter in her chest, and she kisses his shoulder again.

Kira falls asleep with Rangiku still tied to him and she giggles when she hears the soft sound of his snores; she’d worked him hard, and he needs the rest. When her knot finally goes down, she rolls him over so she can hold him against her chest, his head resting on her breasts, and his arms wrap around her even in sleep, as if he can sense just how close she is. He’s such a  _ sweet _ omega and it makes her heart hurt.

She kisses the top of his head and swears to herself once more that she’ll do everything in her power to take care of Kira if he lets her. To be the alpha he needs, the person who loves him the most in this world. And if Gin ever shows his fox face to their pack again, she’ll rend the muscle from his bone and teach him a lesson or two.

Anything for Kira.  _ Everything _ for Kira.

**Author's Note:**

> my rankira agenda!! !!! !!


End file.
